1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incinerator frame, and more particularly to a repeat cycle incineration process for burning garbage and producing steam-power for generating electricity.
2. Prior Art
Processing garbage has become a great problem to modern society. Along with improving peoples' quality of life and increasing peoples' consciousness with respect to environmental protection the issue of pollution has become more and more important. So far, the primary method of garbage disposal is incineration, and along with differences in the quantity of garbage that can be processed, incinerators vary in style, size and quality.
Although conventional incinerators have many advantages individually, they also have a common problem of incomplete burning. During burning, much ash, dust and high temperatures are produced. In general, the method of removing such byproducts is by sweeping out and throwing away the dust, while the ash is ejected from the chimney into the sky, and the high temperatures are used to heat water. In this case, the dust thrown away and the ash ejected from the chimney will pollute the environment, especially when the ash contains unburned substances.
The object of the present invention is to provide a repeat cycle incinerator.
It is a further object of the present invention to apply the high temperatures produced by the burning process to produce steam for generating electricity. Additionally, the present invention provides an improved grate and ash ejector.